


I will always love you

by Hullocsillag



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4811519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hullocsillag/pseuds/Hullocsillag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris és Tom szerelmesek.<br/>Vajon elég erős a kapcsolatuk ahhoz, hogy együtt maradjanak?<br/>Vajon egy-két hullámvölgy megszakíthatja az erős köteléket?<br/>Vajon Chris félreérti a helyzetet, vagy Tom valóban elfordult tőle?<br/>Vajon Robert..? </p>
<p>Vajon mi van.. a vajon? </p>
<p>Enjoy. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will always love you

Tudom, hogy a kapcsoltunknak nem szabadna a barátságánál továbbmennie. Mi mégis megkockáztattuk, annak ellenére, hogy mindketten férfiak vagyunk, ráadásul híresek.  
Vagyis, most már híresek. Együtt, egy film által váltunk mindketten azzá. És a forgatás alatt ismertük meg egymást jobban. Azóta megéltünk már egy-két veszekedést is, de az esetek többségében kezelni tudtuk a problémákat.  
A veszekedés tárgya általában az én féltékenységem volt. Tudnom kellene ezt kezelni, valahogy mégsem tudok úrrá lenni ezen az érzésen. Főleg amikor úgy érzem, hogy direkt húzza az agyamat. Most is, Roberttel beszélget, és néha-néha idepislant. És mosolyog. Én úgy teszek, mintha semmi sem történt volna, de valahogy az az érzésem,hogy ő tudja, hogy megőrülök..

Órákkal később tudunk csak a hotelszobába jutni. Szinte automatikusan veszem az irányt Tom szobája felé. Természetesen nem várt meg. Idegesen tépem fel a szobája ajtaját, ahol - hatalmas meglepetésemre - Roberttel beszélget. Hirtelen abbahagyták a társalgást, és mindketten furcsán néztek rám. Kicsit elszégyelltem magam, majd sarkon fordultam és épp elhagyni készültem a szobát, amikor meghallottam édes hangját a hátam mögül.

\- Várj, Chris! Ne menj el! Veled is szeretnék beszélgetni.

\- Hát akkor én nem is zavarok tovább, hagylak titeket.

\- Rendben, akkor még holnap befejezzük amit elkezdtünk.

\- Persze Drágám, akkor holnap talcsi - lépkedett az ajtó felé, majd mikor elém ért, biccentett - Chris. Jóéjt.

\- Jóéjt Rob - tűnt el a folyosón aztán lassacskán az említett. Az ausztráliai becsapta az ajtót maga mögött és kulcsra zárta.

\- Mi a baj Chris? Olyan zaklatottnak tűnsz! - lépett hozám közelebb aggódó tekintettel, és mindkét tenyerét a mellkasomra csúsztatta. Én elléptem tőle.

\- Ne kezdd ezt az álszent beszédet Tom - fordítottam hátat neki.

\- Á-Álszent? Miről beszélsz?

\- Ugyan Tom, a vak is látja, mi folyik közted és Robert között - fordultam aztán szembe vele, és láttam, hogy Tom meglepetten hápogott egy sort. - Drágám? Ezt holnap befejezzük?! Egész idő alatt az ajkain csüngtél!! Szinte kortyoltad a szavait, együtt hülyéskedtetek, el sem lehetett tőle szakítani. 

\- Chris, én nem tudom, hogy honnan veszed ezeket a butaságokat.. - az említett ágyékával a falhoz nyomta a másikat, a hajába túrt, és durván megcsókolta. Tom csak picivel alacsonyabb nála, ilyenkor mégis, mintha Chris teljesen fölé kerekedne. A brit fájdalmasan nyögött, de széttárta lábait, hogy Chris jobban hozzáférjen a testéhez, és remegő kezekkel ölelte át a fölé tornyosuló, erőtől duzzadó férfit.

\- Miért csinálod ezt velem? - kérdezte aztán Chris, Tom ajkába suttogva, amikor elvált attól. - Tudod, hogy megőrülök érted, te meg csak játszol velem..

\- Nem játszok.. sosem játszottam. Ha nem hiszel nekem, most azonnal, itt helyben magadévá tehetsz - válaszolta Tom, és behunyta a szemét. - De én szeretlek, és ha ez 

az ára annak, hogy higgy a szavamban, akkor hát legyen. - Chris durván beleharapott Tom hosszú nyakába, mire az hangosan nyögött.

\- Hát mégis szeretsz?

\- Áldom a napot, amikor találkoztam veled. De ha nekem nem hiszel, higgy a testemnek.. - Chris elvigyorodott, és egyik kezét Tom pólója alá csúsztatta, és játszani 

kezdett egyik mellbimbójával, mire az elfojtva nyögött.

\- Imádom ezt a hangot.. - nyalt végig Tom nyakán, és harapott annak fülcimpájára Chris.

\- Csókolj meg, Chris - az említett belenézett a másik szemébe, és a két, jéghideg kék, azonban vágytól égő tekintet találkozott.

\- Ahogy kívánod... - értek össze puhán ajkaik, majd Tom enyhén kinyitotta száját, és Chris szinte azonnal átcsúsztatta nyelvét a másik szájába. Miközben a két nyelv 

játszani kezdett egymással, Tom felugrott, és átkulcsolta lábaival Chris derekát, ezzel még közelebb hozva testüket egymáshoz. Nyelveik ezután már vadul küzdöttek, apró nyögéseikből elfojtott kiáltások lettek, és már csípőjük kezdte diktálni az ősi, ösztönös ritmust, amikor megérezték egymás keményedő tagját, még a nadrágon keresztül is. Tom ajkai közé kapta Chris alsó ajkát, és nyalogatni, szívni kezdte; mire az megfordult, és a szemközti falhoz nyomta a britet; annak vállait csókolgatva. Már Tom is hevesen ringatta csípőjét, amikor hirtelen...

\- Tom, ébren vagy még? - Robert hangja hallatszott kintről,kopogás kíséretében. Az említett fájdalmasan sóhajtott,és mikor kinyitotta a szemét, egy mérges Chris nézett vissza rá.

\- Ilyenkor nagyon félelmetes vagy... - suttogta, mire a fiatalabb - mivel Tom még mindig összekulcsolta lábait a csípője körül - megragadta a fenekét, és ellépdelt az 

idősebbel az ágyig, ahol ledobta azt.

\- Marad! - mutatott rá Tomra Chris úgy, mint egy neveletlen kiskutyára, majd az ajtó felé lépdelt.

\- Nagyon fontos dologról lenne szó, tuti, hogy még nem lőtték fel neked a pizsit Tom - amikor kinyílt az ajtó, és Chris nézett rajta ki, Robert arcáról lehervadt a vigyor. - Öö.. izé.. zavarok? Csak.. valamit oda akartam adni Tomnak, és azért.. de tényleg csak.. de mindegy is, végülis neked is jó. Parancsolj - adott egy óvszeresdobozt Robert Chrisnek, aki fülig pirult - nem lehetett tudni, hogy a szégyentől, vagy a dühtől. 

\- Hát akkor, jó szórakozást, már tényleg nem zavarok. Jóéjt - integetett és fordult meg Robert, aki alig tudta magát visszafogni - szinte látszott, hogy majd' megpukkad a nevetéstől. Chris bevágta az ajtót - újra kulcsra zárta - és visszatrappolt az ágyig.

\- Mi a büdös francot beszéltél te Downeyval?! Hogy mikor fogadod?? És ki lesz a következő? Evans?? Ruffalo??! 

\- Miről besz... - Chris durván megcsókolta Tomot, miközben lenyomta az ágyra.

\- Arról beszélek, hogy Downey óvszert hozott neked! - Tom elpirult, és hirtelen oldalra nézett. - Á, szóval így állunk! És? Ki van felül? Te? Velem azért nem jó, mert én vezetek mindig? És jobb vele mint ve..

\- Leállnál egy percre?! - kiáltotta Tom. Mindketten hangosan ziháltak. Chris szemébe könny gyűlt.

\- Mit eszel abban a pasiban?

\- Chris, te nagyon félreértelmezed a helyzetet. Robertre felnézek, mert tehetséges színész. Tegnap reggel átmentem hozzá, mert megkért. Én előtte mentem el a boltba, ezt venni.. - mutatott az óvszerre Tom. - És azért vettem, mert mi már régen.. úgy értem, te meg én, már régen, vagyis hetek óta nem.. voltunk úgy együtt. És biztosan kieshetett a kabátzsebemből amikor Robnál voltam, és most hozta át. És.. sok mindenről beszéltem vele, de.. Tud rólunk.

\- Elmondtad?

\- Rájött. Már aznap reggel azzal nyitott, hogy van egy cuki pár, akiket megnézne kézen fogva. Én nevettem és mondtam, hogy szerintem Jeremy és Scarlett nem jönnének 

össze. Ő elgondolkodott, és ezt mondta. "Két pár" És.. nem hiszed el, hogy hogy nézett rám. Akkor, én is megrémültem és azt hittem rám és magára céloz, de amikor folytatni kezdte...

\- Mit mondott? - vigyorgott Chris, miközben gyengéden simogatta Tom arcát.

\- Azt mondta, hogy "A testvérpár" - Chris felkacagott.

\- És te erre?

\- Hm, azt hiszem azt mondtam, hogy "Nem tudom miről beszélsz", ő meg erre "Ha nincs kamera a közelben, nem vagy valami jó színész, tudsz róla?" Én meg "Miért érdekel ez téged ennyire?" Ő meg "Nem tudom. Csak olyan jó titeket nézni. És most nem viccelek." 

\- És aztán?

\- Otthagytam. Délután mentem bocsánatot kérni tőle. Érted már? - a másik hitetlenkedő pillantására, Tom nagyot sóhajtott és így folytatta- Chris figyelj, én nem.. Én.. 

Sosem tudnék senkire úgy nézni, ahogy rád nézek. 

Az ausztrál elmosolyodott, és Tom fölé mászott. - Mikor is csináltuk utoljára? Két? Három hete? - simogatta a brit mellkasát a másik. - Biztosan borzasztóan szűk lehetsz most odalent.. És, rendkívül.. kanos.. Mm.. csodás párosítás. - Tom olyat nyelt, hogy Chris is meghallotta. - Csak nem találtam el? Kanos vagy? A barátnőddel mikor keféltél utoljára? Ahh, vagy már nincs is meg? Ajaj, akkor bizony nagyon-nagyon kell ez neked. 

\- Fejezd már be, és inkább folytasd, ahol abbahagytad. 

\- Miért is?

\- Mert ha nem folytatod, valaki más szolgálatát kell igénybe vennem. Mondjuk a másik Chris sem rossz. De, pár nap múlva találkozom Benedicttel is. Ő is eléggé rám mozdult a forgatás alatt.

\- Mit beszélsz, rád mozdult? - a vigyor úgy hervadt le Chris arcáról, amilyen hirtelen jött. Tom elmosolyodott.

\- Hát igen, látnod kellett volna. Bár mondjuk, ő is brit, tudja, mitől döglik a légy. 

\- Mit művelt veled a forgatás alatt? Mondd el. Gyerünk.

\- Hú, hát ha én azt elmondanám, nem is hinnéd el nekem. Képzeld el, beszélgettünk. 

\- És? Még valami?

\- Azon kívül ittunk is valamit. És aztán meg akart csókolni - Chris remegni kezdett az idegtől - de én nem engedtem neki. Szerencsétlen flótás, azt hiszi, bejön nekem. De aztán megbeszéltem vele a dolgot. Amúgy rendes pasi ő, de úgy nem kéne nekem.

\- Tom, ezt azonnal fejezd be!

\- Mit? Azt, hogy elmondom, hogy mit műveltem Benedicttel? Mondom, hogy semmi sem volt. Még - Chris megszorította Tom vállát olyannyira, hogy az felszisszent a fájdalomtól. - Chris...

\- Kuss - hajolt előre az említett és csókolta meg durván Tomot, majd elvált tőle, és letépte róla a szürke felsőjét. - Akarlak.. - Miért vagyok ilyen eszelős, ha rólad van szó? - gondolta Chris, miközben durván harapdálni kezdte Tom bőrét - a nyakát, a vállait-, majd bekapta az egyik mellbimbóját, amit hangos nyögés követett. 

\- Chris.. - nyögte elhalóan a férfi, miközben ügyesen megszabadította a fiatalabbikat a felsőjétől, és, mikor annak ajkai újra egyesültek Toméval, az idősebb kihasználta az alkalmat, és bal kezével megragadta Chris lüktető ágyékát, másik kezével pedig annak mellbimbójával kezdett játszani. Chris gerincén végiszaladt a jóleső hideg, és halkan, elcsukló hangon félhangosan nyögött. Tom halványan elmosolyodott, és miközben Chris nyakát és a füle mögötti érzékeny részt csókolgatta, megszabadította az ausztrált nadrágjától, de az alsónadrágot már nem tudta levenni a másikról, mert az az ágyhoz szorította Tom mindkét ügyeskedő kezét. 

\- Csak ne siessünk annyira - Tom nyafogva nyögött, mire Chris halkan kuncogni kezdett, és óvatosan beleharapott az idősebb állába. - Ez most bocsánatkérő szex. A részemről.. Azt akarom, hogy elolvadj...

\- Chriiiis..

\- Shht.. És vigyázz, hova nyúlkálsz, mert az ágyhoz kötözlek! - sóhajtotta szenvedélyesen a fiatalabbik Tom fülébe, mire az mélyen elpirult, és alsó ajkát a fogai közé kapta. Chris elengedte a másiknak a csuklóit, majd határozottan, és keményen megragadta Tom sliccét. Annak a merev tagja szinte már átszúrta a farmer anyagát. Chris halkan dúdolni kezdett, miközben megszabadította a másikat mind a farmerjától, mind a fehérneműjétől, és óvatosan megragadta a kemény, büszkén ágaskodó tagot. Az érintésre Tom összerezzent, és halkan, hosszat sóhajtott. 

\- Te jó ég Tom, el ne menj itt nekem az elején. Még nem is csináltam semmit.

\- Már olvadok... - Chris mozgatni kezdte csuklóját, majd megcsókolta a duzzadt, vörös ajkakat. Tom mindkét kezével átölelte a fölé tornyosuló férfit, és pillanatok múlva fészkelődni kezdett alatta. 

\- Na, na; ne csináld velem, ne hagyj itt.

\- FOLYTASD! - nyögte hangosan Tom; és Chris pár hevesebb kézmozdulata után, megfeszült teste, és meleg váladéka Chris tenyerében landolt, miközben az idősebbik jólesően sóhajtott. Chris felnyögött, amikor látta Tom arcát, és már maga sem nagyon bírt uralkodni magán. 

\- Nocsak, az én kanos kis Tomom - nyalta le tenyeréről az ondót és saját magáról is levette a fehérneműjét. 

\- Chris..

\- Nem, még mindig nem én jövök.. - Tom felkiáltott és tenyereivel eltakarta száját, hogy némileg csökkentse a hangerejét, amikor Chris simogatni kezdte a másik combját, és megnyalta az újra keményedő tag tetejét. - Olyan finom vagy..

\- ..elég... 

\- Mi tán nem vagyok jó?! - Kapta be félig az újra kőkemény tagot Chris.

\- Chris, csókolj meg.. - az említett - félbehagyva munkáját - hajolt előre és teljesítette a másik kérését. Ez már nem az ajkak csatája, ez már a nyelvek vad háborúja volt, fogaikat sem féltek használni; miközben Tom megérezte Chris lüktető és kissé szivárgó tagját, amikor összeértek vesszőik. 

Miközben vadul csókolóztak, Tom kihasználta Chris gyengeségét, és felülkerekedett a másikon. Chris meglepett arcot vágott.

\- Mit csinálsz?! - kérdezte a fiatalabbik, mikor Tom lehajolt, a tagjához.

\- Kielégítelek - vigyorgott Tom, majd végignyalta Chris érintésre sajgó tagját, és nyelvével játszani kezdett a makkal. Az ausztrál nagyot nyögött, és beletúrt Tom hajába.

\- El a kezekkel! - Chris elkapta kezeit Tom fejéről; és belemarkolt a lepedőbe, amikor Tom szinte lenyelte az egész tagját.

\- Utállak Tom! Téged és azt az átkozottul ügyes nyelvedet!! - Chris félhangosakat nyögött, de mielőtt elélvezett volna, Tom elkapta a száját, mire Chris nyafogni kezdett. Tom elhelyezkedett a benedvesített tag felett, és lassan leeresztette a csípőjét. 

\- Most már azért segíthetnél a kezeddel! - nyögte kétségbeesetten Tom, és Chris ráültette a tagjára. Mindketten jólesően sóhajtottak. Miután az idősebbik nagyot nyelt, és tenyereit kényelmesen elhelyezte Chris mellkasán - és fenekével is elfoglalta a helyét - lassan és szaggatottan mozogni kezdett. Chris kifújta a tüdejében lévő összes levegőt, Tom pedig felszisszent. 

\- Segítsek? - kérdezte Chris, miközben megragadta Tom fenekét.

\- Megvagyok. - Chris elmosolyodott. Tom igazán mindent megtesz annak érdekében, hogy a lehető legjobban érezze magát. De olyan lassan mozgott.. Chrisnek eszébe jutott, hogy Tom mindig megőrül, ha a mellbimbóját izgatják.. Mi lenne, ha... - az ausztrál mindkét kezével megragadta Tom érzékeny pontjait, és körkörös mozdulatokkal ingerelni kezdte a britet. Az hangosan nyögött, és tempóját megkétszerezte. Chris jólesően sóhajtott, és tovább mozgatta tenyereit, majd ujjait, majd Tom egyszercsak megállt.

\- C..Chris.. - az említett jól tudta, mi történt, gyorsan fordított helyzetükön, és vad, gyors szúrásokba kezdett csípőjével, majd Tom újra és újra ugyanazt az elhaló hangot adta ki, végül megfeszült teste, és a másik hasára - sőt, mellkasára - lövellt; összehúzódó izmai hatására Chris is a fellegek fölé emelkedett. Még nem húzódott ki Tom testéből, hanem magához húzta és újra, mélyen megcsókolta a férfit. Még sokáig lihegtek, amikor Chris megtörte a csendet.

\- Elértem a prosztatádat?

\- Azért nem bírtam folytatni..

\- Gondoltam.. És utána?

\- Még vagy tízszer - Chris bekapta Tom alsó ajkát és játszani kezdett vele. Mikor elengedte, elmosolyodott.

\- Nagyon cuki vagy ezzel a bajusszal és szakállal.

\- Ugye? Bár te a csupasz arcomba szerettél bele.

\- Így is imádnivaló vagy - mosolyogtak egymásra, majd Tom fájdalmasan felsóhajtott.

\- Nem használtuk az óvszert - mondta.

\- Előttünk az éjszaka! - vigyorgott Chris, és újra előrehajolt, hogy megkóstolhassa Tom ajkait. Hosszasan csókolóztak, amikor Tom kivált a csókból és mélyen Chris szemeibe nézett.

\- Mi az, megint akarod? - kérdezte Chris, mire Tom felnevetett.

\- Én nem, de érzem hogy te igen - csak egy puszit tudott nyomni Chris Tom ajkaira, amikor az ismét megszólalt. - Figyelj Chris. Azon gondolkodtam, hogy eddig mindig te.. vezettél... és.. arra gondoltam, hogy..

\- Csináld.

\- Tessék? 

\- Azt mondtam csináld. Akarom tudni, mit érzel olyankor - Tom nagyokat pislogott, mint aki nem hisz a saját fülének. - Most mit nézel? Komolyan beszélek. Tégy a magadévá - Tom elpirult, és bólintott, majd előrehajolt és megcsókolta Christ, majd újra fölé kerekedett és megemelte csípőjét, szabaddá téve ezzel a másiknak a tagját. 

\- Chris.. voltál már együtt... így valakivel? - kérdezte Tom, miközben Chris mellkasát simogatta. Az említett megrázta a fejét.

\- Ez lesz az első. Szóval, te fogod elvenni a fenekem szüzességét - Tom elnevette magát, de ezzel sem tudta leplezni azt, hogy elpirult. Chris mindkét tenyerével óvatosan megragadta Tom arcát arra késztetve ezzel azt, hogy megcsókolja őt.

\- Mindig ilyen szentimentális az ember, ha alul van?

\- Eleinte igen, de aztán bevadul - vigyorgott Tom, és céltudatosan simogatni kezdte Chris combját és fenekét, miközben annak a fülébe sóhajtozott. Nem sokkal később apró, forró csókokkal kezdte beinteni a másiknak a napbarnította bőrét; és amikor a lüktető tag felé érkezett; egy pillanatra megállt, és halkan megszólalt.

\- Megfordulnál? - Chris mintha most szállt volna le a Földre nagyot pislantott, és teljesítette a másik kívánságát. - Fel kell készítenem téged.. 

\- Mit akarsz csinálni?! - Chris hangja elcsuklott kétségbeesésében; de amikor megérezte az idősebbiknek a kutató nyelvét a fenekénél mélyen elpirult és hangosat nyögött.

\- Nocsak, ezt a hangot még sosem hallottam - az ausztrál belefúrta a fejét a párnába és élvezte, ahogyan a brit kényezteti őt a nyelvével.

\- Már megint a nyelveddel jössz te szemét... - Tom alig tudta kivenni mit mond a másik; mivel az a párnába beszélt, és furcsa félig ,nyögő hangon közölte vele ezt; de aztán mégis elmosolyodott; majd előrehajolt Chrishez, és jobb kezét - mutatóujját kinyújtva - a fiatalabbik ajkai elég nyújtotta.

\- Nyald végig.. - mondta csábító hangon a brit, mire Chris nemhogy megnyalta, hanem egyenesen bekapta a férfi ujját. Tom az ajkára harapott, mert ez a mozdulatsor annyira szexi volt, hogy majdnem az eszét vesztette.  
Nem sokkal később, Tom a benedvesített ujját óvatosan Chrisbe vezette, aki hangosan nyögött.

\- Sajnálom..

\- Ne hagyd abba.. - sóhajtotta jólesően Chris, de amikor már két ujjat érzett magában, teste megfeszült és hangosan felkiáltott. Az idősebbik egyenlőre még nem mozgatta az ujjait, hanem hagyta hogy a másik megszokja az új, ismeretlen érzést.

\- Jézusom, ez neked is ilyen szar volt?? - Tom előrehajolt, hogy belecsókoljon Chris nyakába.

\- Abbahagyhatom, ha nem tetszik..

\- Nehogy.. csak csináld..

\- Chris.. fordítsd ide a fejed.. - Chris teljesítette a másiknak a kívánságát, mire ajkaik egy forró csókban egyesültek. Mikor elváltak Tom belecsókolt Chris nyakába, mire az nagyot nyögött; a brit pedig mozgatni kezdte a kezét. Hosszú percek után az ausztráliai jólesően sóhajtott, mire Tom kikapta ujjait és elhelyezkedett Chris háta mögött.

\- Kész vagy?

\- Légy a tettek embere.. - Tom gyorsan és mélyre hatolt, mire Chris teste azonnal összerándult. - OTT!! Még egyszer!!

\- Chris, nem hiszem, hogy elsőre..

\- GYERÜNK!!

\- Fájni fog..

\- Az előbb nem azt éreztem.. mozogj.. - Tom kissé vonakodva teljesítette a másik kérését, lassan kezdett mozogni, miközben a fiatalabbiknak az arcát figyelte.

Chris mélyen elpirult, szemeit behunyta, és nagyokat sóhajtozott, egy-egy nagyobb lökésnél pedig félhangosan nyögött. Alig telt el pár pillanat, amikor újra követelőző hangnemben szólalt meg.

\- Durvábban!

\- Mi?? - Chris hátranézett mélyen Tom szemeibe.

\- Tom.. Teljes mértékben megbízok benned, de kérlek te is bízz bennem. Akarom ezt.. Csináld kérlek - Tom felnyögött, és teljes erejével mozgatni kezdte a csípőjét, amit Chris hangos nyögései, már-már kiáltásai követtek - de ezek nem a fájdalom, hanem a kéj kiáltásai voltak. - Igen!! Még egyszer! - Tom egy utolsó, nagy lökéssel elérte, hogy Chris újra elélvezzen, és egy pár lökéssel később ő maga is elment. Chris mellé zuhant, és úgy ziháltak mindketten hangosan.

\- Jól vagy? - kérdezte még lihegve Tom, mire Chris előrehajolt és adott egy puszit Tom homlokára. 

\- Ügyes voltál - mosolygott Chris a másikra, mire az felnevetett.

\- Ó, köszike - néztek mélyen egymás szemébe, majd Chris elpirult, és fejét a párnába fúrta.

\- Teljesen elvesztettem az eszem - Tom elmosolyodott.

\- Amikor először csináltuk akkor én is.

\- De én nem emlékszem, hogy így nyögtél volna.

\- Talán mert én türelmesebb voltam.

\- Vagy nem bíztál bennem.

\- Az is elképzelhető - mosolyogott huncutul Tom, majd meghúzta a vállát, amikor Chris felnézett rá. - Miért? Csak négy hónapja ismertük egymást. Akkor még természetes, hogy fél az ember.

\- Szóval bíztál bennem csak féltél?

\- Igen Chris, tudod nem minden nap szeretkezik az ember férfival.

\- Mindegy, ne is beszéljünk róla - hajolt előre Chris és megpuszilta Tom ajkát. - Szeretlek.. - suttogta halkan Chris, és látta a sötétvörös pírt Tom arcán. A brit átölelte az ausztrált, és puhán megcsókolta azt.

\- Én is nagyon szeretlek Chris - pár percig pihentek így csendesen egymás karjaiban, a kintről beszűrődő halvány Holdfényben fürödve, amikor Chris reszelős hangja megtörte a csendet.

\- Most sem használtuk az óvszeredet - túrt bele gyengéden a másik hajába.

\- Hát ma már nem is fogjuk. Nagyon álmos vagyok - ásított nagyot Tom.

\- Biztos vagy ebben?

\- Hát, nem tudom.

\- Nem akarsz zuhanyozni? - Tom ismerte ezt a hangot. Ezt a huncutságra hívó hangot. A brit vigyorogva felnézett a másik szemébe.

\- Szerintem nincs arra a gumira szükség - közölte Tom, mire egyszerre törtek ki nevetésben, majd mikor elcsendesedtek, Tom hirtelen felállt, megragadta Chris kezét, és kacarászva húzta maga után a fürdőszobába.

 

Belökte Christ az ajtón, majd miután ő maga is belépett a helyiségbe bezárta az ajtót maga után, és rögtön az ausztrálra vetette magát.  
Átölelte annak széles, erős vállait - míg amaz a brit derekát szorította a saját testéhez - és forró csókban egyesültek ajkaik. Mély, morgásszerű nyögések hagyták el torkukat; majd a csókból kiválva, egymás ajkait puszilgatták; nem sokkal később pedig Chris belecsókolt Tom nyakába, mire az nagyot nyögött, és elfordította a fejét, így kínálva fel nagyobb területet a másik kíváncsi, meleg és enyhén nedves ajkainak.

\- Óh, Chris.. - az említett halkan kuncogott.

\- Tom, most csináltuk öt perce és érzem, hogy kezdesz újra keményedni- sóhajtotta halkan mondatát az idősebbik fülébe, majd újra nedves csókot lehellt annak a nyakára.

\- Óh, jézusom Chris..

\- Menjünk a zuhany alá - javasolta az említett, és behúzta a hatalmas fülkébe a másik férfit. A zuhanykabin akkora volt, hogy négy ember is kényelmesen elférhetett benne, barna és krémszínű csempe volt a földön és két falon; és az egyik falnál egy hosszú, ülőalkalmatosság emelkedett ki a talajból, egybeolvadva annak színeivel. A fülke másik két, tejfehér, műanyag fala zárta közre a sarkot, így kialakítva a teret. A sarokban voltak a csapok és a zuhanyrózsa elhelyezve; ahová Chris tartott céltudatosan, maga után vonszolva Tomot, aki már homályosan látott a vágytól.

Chris durván a falhoz nyomta a férfit, testével szorosan hozzásimulva a másikéhoz, és mohón ajkaira harapott. Bal kezével megnyitotta a csapot; majd - miközben gyorsan kivált a csókból, hogy beállítsa a megfelelő hőfokot - újra lehajolt, hogy magáévá tegye Tom ajkait.A brit halkan nyögdécselt, mikor Chris végigsimította az oldalát, és csókjaival céltudatosan haladt a férfi testén lefelé. Vigyorogva térdelt le a már szivárgó tag elé és, - miután gyorsan felpillantott a másik férfira - végignyalta azt, mire Tom jólesően sóhajtott. Beletúrt Chris nedves hajába - a zuhanyrózsából folyamatosan ömlött rájuk a meleg víz -, mire az ausztrál bekapta az egész tagot, majd rövidesen fejét is mozgatni kezdte, amit a másik jóleső, halk kiáltással jutalmazott. Chris, ha nem lett volna a szájában a tag, akkor vigyorogni kezdett volna, de ehelyett csak próbált nem lélegezni, mivel Tom makkja folyamatosan szúrta a torkát, de már Chris is érezte, hogy a másik férfi nagyon közel van a kiteljesedéshez. Nyögései egyre hangosabbak lettek; szúrásai vadabbak; majd nem sokkal később megfeszült a teste és hangosat kiáltva élvezett el. Az ausztrál vigyorogva állt fel Tom mellé, megragadta az arcát és megcsókolta. Sokáig álltak a víz alatt; amikor hirtelen Chris célzóan hozzányomta a csípőjét a másik férfi csípőjéhez, és nagyot nyögött.

\- Hogy akarsz? - kérdezte Tom érzékien, miközben Chris nyakát és fülét harapdálta. - Orálisan? Hátulról? Állva? - Chris behunyta a szemét, és próbálta nem mozgatni a csípőjét. Tom gonoszan vigyorgott.

\- Várj, gondolkozzak..- súgta rekedten az ausztrál.

\- Megy ilyenkor? - Chris dühösen ragadta meg Tom csuklóit és nyomta a falhoz, a másik férfi feje felé, miközben durván megcsókolta.

\- Vigyázz, mert kihozod belőlem az állatot - súgta Tom ajkaiba Chris. 

\- Az a cél.. - néztek mélyen egymás szemébe, az ausztrál elmosolyodott, majd hirtelen komoly lett és megragadta Tom fenekét. 

\- Állva. Egymással szemben- Chris felnyögött a hirtelen erőkifejtésre, mivel felemelte Tomot, aki gyorsan kapcsolt, és lábait Chris csípője köré kulcsolta, de fájdalmasat kiáltott, mert Chris azonnal behatolt. 

Tom a karjaival és lábaival görcsösen ölelte a másik férfit, és kissé remegett a fájdalomtól. Chris durván a falhoz nyomta őt; és szinte azonnal mozogni kezdett; mire Tom kiáltott fájdalmában, és könny gyűlt a szemébe.

\- Chris...

\- Te akartad..

\- Akkor.. legalább.. - de nem tudta befejezni a mondatot, mivel a fájdalmát hirtelen váltotta fel az élvezet, amikor Chris elérte Tom prosztatáját. Az idősebbik hátrahajtotta a fejét, Chris pedig belecsókolt a nyakába. 

\- OTT!! - Tom felkiáltott örömében, a zúgó víz szinte elnyelte a hangját, de Chris teljesítette a kérését, és újra, nagyot lökött a csípőjével, aztán monoton mozgásba kezdett; hímtagja Tom szűk járatában lassan mozgott ki és be, majd újra; a néha egy-egy nagyobb lökéstől eltekintve azonban a lassú ritmust szép lassan felváltotta a vad, gyors mozgás. Végül, amikor Tom már magán kívül nyögdécselt, és Chris sem bírt nagyon magával, Chris szorosan Tomhoz simult, és pár nagyobb lökése után mindketten nagy kiáltással a csúcsra értek. Chris kihúzódott Tomból, de neki először a másikba kellett kapaszkodnia, hogy megtalálja az egyensúlyát. Sokáig ziháltak hevesen a zuhogó víz alatt, majd Tom elmosolyodott és nyomott egy puszit Chris arcára. 

\- Imádlak - Chris halványan elpirult, amit Tom már nem vett észre, mivel megragadta a tusfürdőt, és mosolyogva kezdte azt Chris testén elkenni; mire a másik is hasonlóan cselekedett. Sokáig szappanozták egymás testét - kicsit arrébb álltak, nehogy a víz szinte azonnal lemoshassa testüket -, majd mikor a zuhanyrózsa alá álltak, és a vízsugár teljesen megszabadította testfelületüket a habtól, egy darabig még ott álltak, és Chris melegen, gyengéden átölelte Tomot.

\- Szeretlek - majd hirtelen, nagyon komolyan Tom szemeibe nézett. - És nem csak a szex miatt. - A brit mélyen elpirult, és gyorsan elkapta a tekintetét.

\- Tényleg? - tette fel a kérdést, majd Chris szemébe nézett.

\- Tényleg. Nem akarlak elveszíteni - lehelt egy meleg, érzelmes csókot Tom ajkaira a másik, majd lehunyta szemét, és homlokát a másikéhoz érintette. A brit is jólesően hunyta le a szemeit, majd megszólalt.

\- Nem fogsz, ígérem. Túlságosan szeretlek ahhoz, hogy elmenjek. Hogy nélküled tudjak élni. - Hosszú percekig álltak még a zuhanyrózsa alatt, csókolózva, egymást simogatva; de ezek a gesztusok már nem vágykeltő vagy izgató, hanem érzelmes, törődést, kötődést kifejező cselekedetek voltak. Miután elzárták a csapot, megtörölköztek és felvettek egy-egy boxert; lefeküdtek az ágyba.

Chris háttal feküdt, Tom pedig a fejét az ausztrál mellkasára hajtotta. 

\- Hány óra van? - kérdezte Chris halkan, mire Tom felocsúdott.

\- Fél egy - Chris halkan morgott, mire a másik halkan kuncogni kezdett, majd megszólalt - Aludjunk. - A fiatalabbik simogatni kezdte Tom fejét, mire az halványan elmosolyodott, ő pedig Chris mellkasát cirógatta.

Hamarosan azonban mindkettejüket elnyomta az álom.


End file.
